1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door handle system in which a handle is pivotally supported by a base member, at least one portion of which is attached to an outer panel of a vehicle door, and a lever member is pivotally supported by a spindle fixed to the base member and having an axis at a right angle to a plane extending along the outer panel. The lever member is interlocked and connected with a handle arm configured to pivot with the handle and is linked to a latch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 6-35549 has made known a vehicle door handle system in which a base member is attached to an outer panel at two portions, and a handle arm, installed continuously to a handle pivotally supported by the base member, is interlocked and connected with a lever member which is pivotally supported by a spindle fixed to the base member and which is linked to a latch device.
However, in the vehicle door handle system disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 6-35549, for the purpose of avoiding interference with the lever member configured to pivot about the axis of the spindle fixed to the base member, the base member is attached to two portions of the outer panel which are spaced away from the lever member. Due to this arrangement, a larger space is required for providing the attachment parts for the base member, whereby the vehicle door handle system becomes bulky.